<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEUS EX MACHINA by Ghost0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587927">DEUS EX MACHINA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0'>Ghost0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Go To War [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Homelander finally face off in the final chapter of the saga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Go To War [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DEUS EX MACHINA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But then…he was punched.</p><p>For a moment, everything seemed to move as slowly as possible. This guy crashed right in and his punch connected with Homelander’s face, forcing him to close his eyes. To Billy, it seemed as though time had moved to a crawl. He could see the ripples on Homelander’s face, his body slowly being forced to turn away from the Butcher family. A soft, dull ring echoed throughout the room. Bu then time resumed, Homelander flying through the way behind him and landing several feet outside away from him. This man in a red cape quickly turned around and blew air at the man in the purple suit. The Joker’s feet were trapped in ice, as the mad criminal pouted at the flying hero. </p><p>Then he turned around to those behind him. “Mr. and Mrs. Butcher, I suggest you get out of here. I’ll take him somewhere else, but this place is no longer safe.”</p><p>“What a shame. And I was going to throw a tea party.” Billy stood up. “And where exactly do you suggest we would go?”</p><p>“There is a fight happening outside, but it looks like Batman and the others are about to quickly end things. You can join them once things have settled down a bit.” Becca nodded in agreement with what was being said. Ryan looked up.</p><p>“Are you actually here to save us?” Superman looked down at the kid and gave a smile. He took a minute to kneel down in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Homelander doesn’t hurt anyone else. Can you promise you’ll make sure to keep them safe?” Ryan nodded. Superman got on his feet, looking back at Homelander who was starting to pull himself up. Rushing out, he grabbed him and flew straight upwards. Billy and Becca got Ryan and left the Oval Office, leaving Joker in ice. Looking over at the body of Thawne, it started to get blurring, vibrating until it suddenly was no longer there. Joker smiled and laughed, happy to know that someone on his team has a similar sense of humor.</p><p>Back on the lawn, Batman did seem to be getting the other two teams under control. The younger heroes of Teenage Kix were tied up by Diana’s lasso. Maeve and Tim teamed up to take down the last few members of Team Titanic, the rest of the team down but seemingly not out. Batman stood in front of them, staring and waiting. One of the members of Titanic, tried to get up and glared at all of them in pure rage.</p><p>“Fuck you traitors! How dare you attack Homelander! Once we’re done with you, you will all beg for mercy before Homelander comes out and lasers your- “ He never got a chance to finish that threat. Someone ran right through him and several of the members of his team. Standing still, Thawne vibrated in an effort to get the blood off of him.</p><p>“That junkie did know a thing or two.” He said under his breath. Thawne – the real one, not the duplicate he created – turned and smiled at the heroes still left standing. “Those shits could never hold their own in a real battle. Should have guessed. But I’ll finish what they started.” Thawne started to once again tap into the Negative Speed Force, getting ready for a direct assault. But Wally got in front of him and blasted him with lightning, sending him flying back and hitting his head against the trunk of tree pretty hard. He slumped down on the ground, trying to not slip into unconsciousness. Suddenly, he was in a bright green chains that tied him up and prevented him from moving at all. Being lifted in the air, Guy waved down to his allies below.</p><p>“Don’t worry guys! I’ve got this!” Just then, Harley and the people she rode in with stepped onto the lawn. Cupping her hands, she yelled up at the ginger.</p><p>“It’s about fucking time! Took you long enough to wake up!” Guy sighed out loud, Harley being approached by the Butchers. “Hey there! Looks like your all right.”</p><p>“One second later and we…” Becca didn’t finish, hugging Harley who hugged back. Billy turned to face Batman as he approached him.</p><p>“Where the fuck were you hiding that bloke? If he could punch Homelander like that, you could end this before it started.”</p><p>“Who are you talking about?” Batman asked.</p><p>“He had an ‘S’ on his chest.” Ryan spoke up. Batman looked down at Ryan and then back up Billy. He could never get a good read on the guy, but Billy could tell that whoever the Supe was, the crazy guy in the bat outfit seemed slightly more at ease at his surprise appearance. </p><p>******</p><p>When Homelander opened his eyes, he saw that he was up high. Being held by the same guy who knocked him out in the first place. He was getting ready to laser his head off, but the man with the giant ‘S’ on him punched him again. He went flying across the air. Before he could prepare himself, he caught up with him and sent Homelander flying through the air once again. But after the third punch, Superman looked down and looked through the top of building below him. He saw a group of people trying to fight off a woman using lightning. He saw Victor in the mix and decided to go down. Once he got closer, he saw Black Adam regain consciousness and get up from the floor. Just as he was about to join the fight, Superman landed behind him, his hand reaching out to grab his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s over Adam.” The former champion turned around to see Superman. “This plan of Luthor’s to seize control is done.”</p><p>“You think that just being here means that we can’t still win?” </p><p>“I know that your allies lost their one chance to kill your target. He’s out right now, but it won’t be long until he reaches us and joins the fight himself.” He looked towards the center of the room, Victor teaming up with regular people and a couple of super powered people to take on the woman known as Stormfront. “You can either keep fighting with Luthor and be beaten. Or you can help me fight so you can go back to Kahndaq and your people.”</p><p>Silence at first. No expression on Adam’s face. “Let me guess. Leave the aggressor alive.” He turned to look at Stormfront.</p><p>“Technically, we are the aggressors here. This is their planet. But yes, we take her down alive.” Lightning crackled around Adam’s fists. Superman floated a few inches, preparing himself. Then the two launched off the ground. They grabbed her just as she was about to take out one of the regular people and crashed her against the wall. The took one of her hands and pinned tight. She glared, lightning surrounding all three of them.</p><p>“Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. OFF ME!” She used all her strength to push them forward and off of her. She then sent a lightning strike against Black Adam. Superman wasted no time, using lasers to hit her in the chest in the hope that she will go down. But she stayed in the air, smoke coming off of her. She grinned as she looked at the new challenger. </p><p>“Kinky. But I’ll pass now that I know what kind of trash you surround yourself with.” She said.</p><p>“I’m afraid you have misread my actions miss.” Superman smiled, flying backwards. Surprised, she chased after him, not realizing that Cyborg had gotten off the ground and was aiming his cannon right at her. He timed it just right, using full force to force her onto the ground. Kimiko launched forward, punching and scratching her, drawing up a lot of blood. Soon she was standing over her, ready to peel her face off. Thinking of her brother, ready to get revenge for what she had done. Superman landed in front of her, walking slowly forward.</p><p>“Listen. Kimiko, is it?” She looked up at the stranger talking to her. “I know what she did. I don’t blame you for wanting to do this. But if you do go through with it, then that means that she wins. She will never be exposed for what she has gotten away with and a lot of other people she was hurt will never get justice.” Kimiko continued to stare, but Superman stayed where he was, showing no sudden movements as he tried to reach her. “Let her live and I promise that she will face the consequences of her actions.”</p><p>Kimiko turned her head and looked down at Stormfront, who was struggling to wake up and continue to fight. Glaring down at her, her hand clenched into a fist and she punched as hard as she could. Straightening up, she moved away from the knocked out Supe as the rest of the boys and Victor gathered around. </p><p>“Thanks for the assist.” Victor smiled at Clark.</p><p>“I simply distracted her. You got her down.” Clark smiled and looked at the others. “You have all done an amazing job.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks. But who are you?” Hughie asked. “I mean, we appreciate the compliment, but still not completely sure if you are on our side or trying to trick us.”</p><p>“He’s the real deal.” Victor responded for Clark. Before another word could be said, someone flew straight down through the roof. The boys saw who it was and aimed their weapons at him, all though it was clear that they knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything to him. Homelander floated high in the air. His fists were tight, his eyes bright red. The wind that was blowing in from the holes made his cape fly towards the side as he glared down at the man who had abandoned him like a dog bored with a toy.</p><p>“You think you only need a few punches to beat me? ME?!” His shout echoed loudly across the room. Most of the ones on the ground tensed up, but Clark looked up with no reaction. “I am this world’s best hero! I have taken down every threat facing this country, no weapon can make a scratch! Do you have any fucking clue who you are messing with? I’M HOMELANDER!” The final shout caused some loose pebbles and dust to fall from the holes up above and rain down on the people below. Homelander started to fly straight down towards the. Clark met him halfway and threw him to the side. Rushing at him, Superman pushed Homelander through the rubble and outside. Pushing him away several feet, Homelander regained control and flew right back at him. Superman took off, wanting to see the limits of his power to make sure what he was dealing with.</p><p>He was fast, definitely catching up with him. Stopping in the air, he turned and shot lasers, which Homelander quickly dodged. Getting below the Kryptonian, Homelander went up and grabbed his opponent by the neck and they continued flying. He brought his hand back and started to repeatedly punch Clark in the face, hoping to break every bone in his head. But he grew more frustrated as he had to use more strength than usual just to create any kind of pain for Superman. Before they even knew it, they were above New York City. Letting go of his neck, Homelander acted quickly. Bringing his hands above his head and forming one united fist, he yelled out loud as he summoned all of his strength and brought them down on his chest, sending him crashing into the street directly below them. </p><p>The impact ripples outward, causing glass to shatter and start falling towards the ground. A lot of people were trying to run out of the way. Struggling and reacting as fast as he could, Superman rushed out and grabbed any people that couldn’t get away in time and got them somewhere safe. When he could, he tried to get above them to grab them so that the glass would simply bounce off of him safely. When Homelander landed on the ground, he watched him save people that the one in the flag inspired cape wouldn’t even bother with. But he smiled as thought he could tire him out by threatening as many people as he could. Spying a woman holding her child close, trying to get out of her car and away from the action, he started to fire his lasers right at them.</p><p>Getting in front, Superman fired his own lasers. Blasting against each other, the two Supes stood off against each other. Heat began to radiate outwards, people getting further away but still watched at the same time. Curious to see what is going on and how it will end. Superman summoned more strength and focused just a little harder, pushing through Homelander’s beams and hitting him in the eyes. Yelling out loud, he fell to his knees and covered his face with both hands. Superman straightened up and looked at him. Meanwhile, unknown to Superman, every public camera in their immediate vicinity had been recording this entire encounter from the moment he crashed into the street. Orchestrated by Cyborg from D.C., he took control of anything with a camera and captured footage of the fight. People could see Homelander going after innocent by standers on purpose, while also showing that he isn’t invincible. He also had a feeling that a confrontation like this would include a speech or some sort of dialogue to confirm the guilt and crimes of the man who forced himself into power.</p><p>“Having strength and power like yours means nothing if you use it for all the wrong reasons.” Superman said to Homelander, who was still covering his face, not used to dealing with actual pain. “Once you decide who lives and who dies, you are the monster you claim you are protecting people from. You don’t get to decide who you help, it is your duty and obligation to help out everyone whenever possible, not when it is convenient or not when it benefits you. It is easy to label someone as an enemy and kill them. Anyone is capable of violence. But true heroism is about reaching out to others and to understand what the conflict is and find other means to reach peace.”</p><p>Homelander began to laugh, picking his head up and meeting Superman’s gaze. “Are you fucking kidding me with this soap box bullshit? These people love me and do whatever I say needs to be done!”</p><p>“They may have loved you. But that turned to fear the moment you made yourself their leader without their consent. I have no doubt that there are still those who agree with what you have done. But they are a minority that doesn’t speak for everyone. Just like how you don’t truly represent everyone who puts on a cape and goes out into the world to try and make it a better place. You are not the hero Homelander. You are the villain.”</p><p>Homelander’s smile disappeared, his breathing intensified. His muscles tensed up, forcing to find even the tiniest shred of strength still inside him. He launched forward, ready to do whatever is necessary to come out as the victor. But in a flash of red and gold, a hand grabbed him by the throat and held him in place. Some kid with no shoes stood in front of him. Homelander recognized the colored lightning as the same kind that first took him down so many weeks ago.</p><p>“Whoa there! I think that’s enough action for one day, don’t you think?” Cody turned around and wagged a finger at Superman. “Don’t think I didn’t pick up that you were also trying to reach me too.”</p><p>“I may have meant for more than one person to listen to me.” Superman took a few steps forward. “So, I guess this means that you won’t be going through with it?”</p><p>Cody nodded. “No…you were right. I already had to do that once, and even then it didn’t feel all that good. I guess I still need to wrap my head around how much has changed.” He turned back to Homelander. “But I can’t leave you as is. Now, I think I found a good alternative for how to end this. Of course, this could still end up with your head exploding. But I’m going to try and avoid that. It will kind of ruin the message that he just gave.”</p><p>He took a deep breath, using his other hand to place it on Homelander’s face. Forcing him onto the ground, Cody squeezed tight and his eyes glowed, one gold one red. Cody’s entire body glowed, lightning crackled around Homelander’s body who yelled out and tried to break free. It lasted for several seconds, Superman had to take a step back just to make sure he didn’t accidently get hit. Everything soon died down and Cody let go. Homelander’s eyes widened. He…something was off. He felt like something was gone. At first, he tried to laser the kid’s head off. But he just ended up staring at him. It was then he realized…his powers were gone.</p><p>“What the fuck did you do?” He yelled at him.</p><p>“I made you a real boy!” He held his hands out. “Sorry I couldn’t give you a talking cricket to act as your voice of reason. I can alter reality to a degree, but I can’t perform miracles.”</p><p>Standing up, Homelander moved forward, but Superman punched him. He fell down hard, not moving. Kneeling down, Cody put a couple fingers on Homelander’s neck.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be ironic if that punch ended up killing him? He isn’t, I got a pulse, but I think that would actually be darkly funny. Oh please don’t tell I’m the next Joker.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Superman looked up and out into the distance. After a moment, he brought his head back down. “Do you think you can reach out and grab Lex and teleport us back to the capital?”</p><p>“Yea, just give me a second. Took a little more effort than I thought.” Cody stood back up, doing some breathing exercises. After giving the thumbs up, he used the other hand and extended outward. More lightning surrounded the three of them, as well as Lex who was hiding out at Vought, and all of them travelled back to the capital.</p><p>******</p><p>After picking up the boys along the way, everyone had gathered on the White House lawn. It was here that all the heroes and fighters said their goodbyes. While Billy and Batman struggled to work together, and Billy will never admit he was thankful for the Bat’s help, a look and a nod showed that they had a strange sense of respect for the other. Diana introduced Superman to Maeve, who was at first cautious to see someone who was the most similar to Homelander. But Starlight joined them and told Maeve how he had helped them out earlier, even getting Adam to turn sides. So she and Annie listened to a few words of experience and wisdom from the man faster than a speeding bullet. </p><p>The Question asked Wally to go on an errand for him. Once done, he approached the young kid of Order and Chaos and handed him an open can of beans. Taking it, he ate it fast in an effort to regain full strength, especially since he just finished giving Stormfront the same treatment. Guy made sure all the villains were not going anywhere, creating restraints for all of them until it was time to head back. Gathering all the heroes together, Cody focused and thought of home. Hughie, Frenchie, MM, Billy and all the others smiled as they saw them all go back home.</p><p>In the months immediately following what had become known as The Second American Revolution, change was enforced both in America and at the world at large. The former Speaker of the House of Representatives took over as the sitting President. She held Vought accountable for all of their secrets and crimes, shutting them down in the process. Separate trials were held for Homelander and Stormfront. Both trials ended with each of them being given a life sentence, locked in the most secure federal prison in the country, with no chance of parole. The other Supes ended up being divided. There were those who became committed to try and do better, but others have broken away from old teams and went ahead with what they have always done. There are still people who truly believe in what Homelander was trying to do, despite how truly twisted and selfish his vision was. But like Superman said, they are not the majority. There were far more cheers and support for the changes being enforced.</p><p>All charges against the boys were dropped and their records were wiped clean. Frenchie returned back to the life he had before Billy came back into his life with Hughie in tow. The CIA kept his information tucked away in case they ever needed him. While he and Kimiko were no longer under the same roof, they would always make an effort to stay in touch and get together as friends.</p><p>MM, who can now be called Marvin by his wife and dad by his daughter, returned home. Within a week, he was cleaning up some junk that had been lying around and gathering dust. Opening a box, he pulled out an old typewriter. The same one his father worked day throughout countless nights in his crusade at a now no longer existing company. Thinking about him, a few tears rolled down his face. Now he can rest in peace, and Marvin no longer felt the burden and call to continue to pursue a mission that had threatened to pull him away from his family. </p><p>Billy Butcher will always hold anger for Homelander and for everything he has done. But it is no longer an obsession. While still alive, he felt at peace and satisfied with how his years long mission came to an end. He spent his newfound freedom trying to start a security company. But like his old mission of going against Supes, he realized he needed help. Becca handled the financial and administrative side of things, while Billy dealt with getting actual equipment and people. He still rubs some people the wrong way, sometimes giving off the wrong impression, but he is slightly better. It also took a little bit of time for him and Ryan to really get to know each other. A lot of it was Billy struggling to move on from the past, but that is to be expected. While not exactly a glowing role model, Ryan found himself liking Billy a little more. Becca watched from the window one day and saw Billy trying to teach Ryan the proper way of throwing a football. Ryan pulled his arm back but ended up throwing a lot harder than he intended do. Billy had to smile and swear in surprised pleasure. Then he made Ryan promise not to tell that he swore in front of him, which made Becca laugh.</p><p>Hughie, well, his life changed pretty drastically following his record being cleaned. A new federal department was created, known as the Department of Super Powered Individuals. This became the home of the first, and so far only, government backed superhero team known as Team Alpha. Admittedly, not as cool as The Seven. Queen Maeve was the first asked to join as the leader. She accepted, but not before she finally had a talk Elena first. They ended up relocating to D.C. after Elena found a job in her field. She then recruited Starlight and Kimiko to join, and they both accepted. Hughie ended up joining up as a sort of desk agent meant to provide support and technological backup for the new team whenever needed. But before he started, he had to go and do one last thing. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. </p><p>Hughie’s father, Hugh, opened the door to and his eyes widened in surprise. “Hughie! I wasn’t…how are you?”</p><p>“Hey. I’m good. Mind if I…?”</p><p>“Oh yes, sorry. Come in.” He stepped back and let Hughie come back inside. Walking around a bit, old memories came back. More recent ones like when Vought tried to pay him off for Robin’s death or when A Train stood right in front of him, ready to kill him before Kimiko injured his leg. But older, better memories came back to him. Turning around, the two men stood in front of each other, both unsure how to start. </p><p>“I got a new job.” Hughie said. “It’s in D.C. Mainly a desk job.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s good. Good benefits and the like?” Hughie nodded. More silence between them for a while longer. But then Hugh sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Hughie…I’m sorry. I know I didn’t really give you support when you needed it after Robin- “</p><p>“Dad, no please.” Hughie said. But he saw he was insistent so remained quiet.</p><p>“I just wanted you to be safe. That’s all really any parent can ask for I suppose. But I should have realized how much you were hurting and done something to help you.”</p><p>Hughie looked down at the ground for a moment. “I-I was going through some shit.” He admitted. “But I don’t blame you. None of this was your fault. I had been just letting life happen to me, not really doing much about it. I should be apologizing to you, because when I finally did get a backbone, it did put a target on your back.”</p><p>“Nothing bad ever happened to me.” He reassured his son. “But are you ok?”</p><p>Hughie thought before answering. Nodding his head, he met his father’s eyes. “Yea. Well, mostly there. I guess I’ll never really forget; you know? And I’m trying to make things up with someone else that I betrayed along the way. I hope she can forgive me.”</p><p>“A girl, eh?” Hugh gave a tiny grin. “Do you think she will?”</p><p>“I hope so.” Hughie responded. “One day at a time, right?” Hugh nodded. Then something beeped from the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh right. I was heating up some pizza rolls and park myself over there.” Hugh pointed towards the couch. “If you have a little time to spare before going back to your new job…”</p><p>Hughie nodded. “Yea, sounds great.” He smiled, his dad walking to the kitchen and getting the food out of the oven. Sitting down on the couch, Hughie grabbed a remote and turned on something for the two of them to watch. Hugh came back with a plate of pizza rolls and a couple of beers. They sat, throwing in some comments and jokes in between eating and drinking, the sun shining through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>